Declaration
by iridescent.blackpitch
Summary: Minseok menggigit bibirnya yang sedetik dua detik merekah, menampakkan bibir marun yang terwarnai saliva transparan./Minseok dan Luhan yang tengah hiatus. Apa Luhan bisa tahan? Lemon inside! Girly!Min. Xiuhan/Lumin
1. Chapter 1

"_Huuuu_. Ahng."

Minseok menggigit bibirnya yang sedetik dua detik merekah, menampakkan bibir marun yang terwarnai saliva transparan. Kemudian melayang engahan dan desahan tak sengaja. Kemudian kejangan tangan. Kemudian.

Kemudian, Luhan yang menyeringai.

Ngomong-ngomong, hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Yah, tidak juga sih. Hanya ketika Minseok terus menerus menggoda Luhan dengan gerakan pinggul ketika mereka mengadakan latihan _dance_, menggoda Luhan ketika mereka tengah duduk, menggoda Luhan ketika Minseok mengunyah sosisnya, menggoda Luhan ketika—uh, ketika Minseok bahkan bernafas. Sudah jelas, yang dilakukan oleh Luhan, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pembajakan terhadap ruang dan privasi seseorang. Yang omong-omong nama seseorang itu adalah Minseok. Tapi, kali ini invasi Luhan lebih parah. Lebih berat. Lebih pekat, lebih mendominasi—lebih...

Seduktif.

Siang itu, Luhan mendapati ruangan _dance _kosong karena anak-anak EXO pergi ke kantin SM untuk makan, kecuali Kris. "Kamu bisa tenang tidak, Luhan?" Kris duduk disamping Luhan setelah sebuah latihan _dance_ rutin, sekaligus setelah didorong dan dibujuk oleh hampir seluruh _bandmate-_nya.

(minus seorang mandu yang tidak curiga).

"Maksudmu?" Luhan menelan satu teguk air putih yang sedari tadi menunggu didalam botol. Segar. Satu teguk lagi. Mantap.

Kris menjatuhkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah kecuali Luhan. Kris tahu Luhan tahu apa yang mereka berdua akan bicarakan, dan Kris jelas tidak ingin pergi dan bicara pada Luhan kalau dia mengganggu hampir seluruh EXO member dengan _rendezvous(es)_-nya dengan si manis bermata lebar yang dimaksud. Kris besar di Kanada. Ketika dia bertanya darimana dia dilahirkan, ayah dan ibunya bertukar pandangan panik dan ayahnya mulai mengajaknya beli es krim dan dia mulai bicara kalau _Bird courts the bee _atau sesuatu seperti itu. Dan Kris berfikir apa hubungannya burung dan lebah dengan semua ini tapi dia tidak membuka mulut ketika sang ayah bertanya apakah dia paham atau tidak? dan hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi... itu..." Kris jelas bukan calon ayah yang baik.

Alis Luhan naik satu senti dan dia membuka mulut. "Apa aku dan Minseok terlalu _keras_ tadi malam?"

Tepat sasaran. Kris tergagap sekali lagi dan mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Kau... sudah mengerti kan?" sialan, kenapa harus aku? Kris menggerutu dalam hati. Masih banyak yang bisa bicara hal ini pada Luhan. Suho lebih jago bermain kata. Baekhyun bahkan bisa mengalahkan juru bicara politikus Korea. Chanyeol sangat frontal, dan itu bagus. Mereka kan akan bicara soal seks. _Freaking sex. _Kau tidak akan bisa mengobrolkan posisi 69 kalau mengutarakan kalimat berhubungan dengan organ genital manusia saja tidak becus. Jadi, jelas, tiga hal yang dimiliki juru bicara EXO tersebut tidak dimiliki Kris. SM punya alasan tidak membiarkan Kris menghandel semuanya.

Lagipula, apa Kris terlihat seperti seseorang yang ingin membicarakan kehidupan seks orang lain? Miliknya saja masih berantakan, untuk apa dia mengurusi milik orang lain?

Sialan, _Kris sounded like a desperate man searching for a fuck to be given. _

_(literally.)_

"Maaf aku tidak akan minta maaf." Luhan bangun dan tersenyum miring. Kris menghela nafas, tahu Luhan akan menjawab begitu. "_Aku tahu kau akan bicara begitu,_" Geram Kris frustasi dalam bahasa ibunya. Luhan hanya tertawa. "Paling tidak, pikirkan saja deh bagaimana kondisi Minseok-hyung kalau kau terus menerus melakukan itu padanya." Kris berkata, merasa harus mengatakan hal tersebut. "Melakukan apa?" Luhan menyeringai, dan Kris ingin men-_tackle _si Rusa jorok ini ke lantai.

"Kau tahu... itu." kalau saja omongan bisa di italic. Pastilah Kris dengan sengaja meng-_talic, bold, highlight _dan _underlined_ kata 'itu'.

"Kau lucu." Kris fikir itu tidak lucu.

"_It's about sex, dammit! Sex!_" Kris menyerah berbicara baik-baik. "_And don't you give me that look because everybody knows how you would pimp Minseok out every single freaking night in every single room and even lavatory you hormonal guy have been through. Not to mention, he looks half of his age. Seriously, Luhan. Have you ever thought that you're such a pedophile?" _

"Aku memikirkannya, kok? Yah, aku tidak pernah berfikir aku seorang pedofil, sih." Luhan tersenyum dengan senyuman anak baik-baik yang setiap hari rajin menabung dan penyayang binatang. "Dan semakin aku berfikir, semakin aku yakin kalau Minseok suka aku keras di atas ranjang. Apalagi ketika aku memasukinya dari belakang."

Kris menganga.

Minseok juga ternganga.

Minseok yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik pintu _dance room. _Minseok yang menguping pembicaraan Luhan dan Kris. Minseok yang... syok.

_Immortally, Criminally shocked._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Apa?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya yang indah itu. Minseok mengenakan wajah datarnya (yang mana adalah sebuah kegagalan yang sukses, karena wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak SD yang merengut minta dibelikan _popcorn_.)

"Aku bilang," Minseok berkata dengan nada final, "Tidak ada _itu_ untuk sebulan ini."

Mata Luhan yang sudah lebar jadi bertambah lebar. Kaget. Bingung. _Marah._ "Tunggu, tunggu," Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi. Cepat. "_Itu_ itu apa?"

"Ya itu!" Minseok menggeram layaknya anak kucing. Wajahnya terwarnai warna merah yang lucu dan selalu berhasil membuat Luhan menyeretnya kedalam kamar mandi, atau kamar tidur, atau kamar apa saja yang tertutup (sayangnya tidak terisolasi) dan melakukan hal yang berdosa pada mandu-nya yang satu ini. Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang tepat! Minseok berdeham. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

"Kalau begitu kau akan kubuat _mood."_ Percayalah. Apapun yang sudah dikatakan oleh Luhan akan selalu jadi kenyataan. Minseok bergidik. "Tidak! pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Minseok memanyunkan bibir tipisnya dan memalingkan wajah. Minseok sudah akan pergi dari kamar Luhan dan Lay ketika tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang kuat itu melingkari tubuh feminin milik Minseok. "Jawab aku." Bisik Luhan, dan Minseok tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Luhan berbisik dengan bisikan yang pekat dengan sensualitas.

"B-Bukan apa-apa." Minseok menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit dari Luhan, tapi Luhan terlalu kuat. "Luhan." Minseok menghela nafas. "Aku bisa menghajarmu kapan pun aku mau. Aku bisa taekwondo, ingat?"

"Aku bisa bermain bola."

"Aku juga bisa!" Minseok menggerutu. Susah memang berbicara dengan Luhan. Karena setiap kali mereka berbicara sedekat ini, mereka akan selalu berakhir berpelukan atau—diranjang, dengan tubuh telanjang bertutupkan selimut.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan mengulang, bibirnya menghantui leher Minseok. Minseok menggigit bibir merasa geli. "Luhan." Minseok berkata, menginfus suaranya dengan penuh kepercayadirian—yang mana, sekali lagi, adalah kegagalan yang sukses karena Luhan masih terus menciumi pundaknya. "Tidak kenapa-napa. Oh, lihat, sudah jam empat! Drama Victoria-sunbaenim sudah—ah!" Minseok terpekik ketika Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, dan posisi mereka cukup klise tapi juga provokatif. Dengan Luhan memerangkap Minseok dan dinding menahan Minseok supaya tidak melarikan diri dari Luhan.

"Luhan!" Minseok menyipitkan mata. "Kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum bicara padaku ada apa." Kata Luhan dingin, dan Minseok merasa seperti disiram air es di tengkuk. "T-tidak apa-apa. Aku... aku," Minseok menunduk dan tanpa sadar meremas ujung bajunya. Luhan mendongakkan dagu Minseok dan Minseok terpekik kecil lagi. "Jawab." Tuntut Luhan.

"Aku Cuma tidak mau mengganggu yang lain!"

Dan terucaplah. Minseok segera merapatkan mulutnya lagi ketika mata Luhan yang dingin mengeras lagi, dan tawa kecil yang tidak manusiawi keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Kau dengar omonganku dengan Kris kemarin?"

Bingo! Bahkan tanpa Minseok bicarapun, Luhan sudah tahu kalau apa yang dia katakan itu benar. Tapi mencoba tidak akan membunuh, bukan? "Ti-tidak," ucap Minseok. "Yang benar?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minseok dan Minseok menutup matanya. "Jadi kau tidak mau mengganggu yang lain? Huh?" Luhan menuntut lagi, sambil mengecup dan mencium seluruh wajah Minseok lembut. "Uuuuh," Minseok menggigit bibir. Luhan menghela nafas. "Masih ingat dulu aku bilang aku akan mengabulkan seluruh keinginanmu?" tanya Luhan lembut, nafasnya bau _mint_. Minseok mengerjap dan mengangguk cepat.

"Well... sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya kali ini."

Minseok membeku. "Ke-ke-ke-kenapa?! Bukannya kau yang...?" Minseok menggigit bibir lebih keras. "Mmm," Luhan menatap bibirnya seakan hanya hal itu yang ada didunia. Merasa Luhan salah fokus, Minseok melepas bibirnya dari sela-sela giginya. "Karena," Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke hidung Minseok dan mengelusnya dengan hidung miliknya sendiri. "Karena." Luhan berkata dengan nada final.

Minseok mengerutkan dahi dan Luhan menjilat dahinya—meluruskan dahi Minseok dari kerutan. "Dahimu lebar sekali." Luhan berkata datar. Minseok mengerjap dan manyun. "Lepaskan aku!" Minseok memang sensitif jika sudah menyangkut dahi. "Tapi matamu lebar juga kok." Kata Luhan, melenceng dari topik. "hidungmu kecil dan mancung. Pipimu... tidak lagi lucu, tapi itu pilihanmu. Alismu masih seperti shinchan, tapi aku suka. Bibirmu..." Luhan terdiam. "...Bibirmu seperti dosa yang bisa berbicara."

Minseok bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, contohnya. Bibirmu itu seksi." Minseok menahan nafas ketika kaki Luhan menyelip ke antara kakinya dan bergerak halus. "Luhan, aku tidak—" tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Luhan sudah menciumnya dalam, itu yang Minseok pikirkan. "Lalu, bibirmu itu," Luhan melanjutkan ketika Minseok sudah sangat lemah kekuarangan oksigen dan bagian bawahnya sudah mulai mengeras, "bibirmu itu, ya," Luhan berbisik dan menjilat leher Minseok.

"Ah."

Minseok mengerang.

"Nah." Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bibirmu itu tempat keluar masuk suara yang penuh dengan dosa." Sekali lagi menjilat dan mengisap dengan seduktif. Sekali lagi terdengar suara yang manis. Lenguhan yang manis. "Bibirmu juga enak untuk dimakan. Seperti rasa yang kental, memabukan." Luhan berbisik lagi dan pahanya sudah mulai terasa kaku karena Minseok mengepit pahanya keras. "Lu-han, stop." Minseok menggigil ketika tangan dingin Luhanmasuk ke _wifebeater_-nya yang ketat dan menemukan tonjolan yang sudah mengeras di dadanya. "Kenapa?" Luhan berbisik ketika tangannya menyentil, memelintir, dan memutar tonjolan penuh serabut sensorik itu halus. "Kau tahu aku suka _wifebeater _ini. Kenapa kau malah mengundangku masuk ke kamar dengan ini?"

Luhan menemukan paha Minseok mengejang ketika Luhan menekan selangkangan Minseok lebih erat. "Apa ini?" Luhan berbisik profokatif. "Kau mau menggodaku?"

"Ti—aaa," tolakan Minseok terpotong ketika tangan kiri Luhan menggenggam bagian selatannya yang sudah mengeras. "Luhan," Minseok menggigit bibir supaya dia tidak membuat orang tahu kalai dia dan Luhan memulai lagi aktifitas mereka. "Uh," Minseok menelengkan kepalanya ketika Luhan menjilat sepanjang sisi lehernya dengan seksi. "Kau itu ya," Luhan gemas sekali sekarang. "Dasar." Minseok menggenggam sisi lengan Luhan. "Ma-ma—aaaf," Minseok mengejang lagi ketika tangan Luhan sudah menurunkan celana _calvin klein_nya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Kata Luhan lembut. "Yang salah itu hanya tubuhmu. Salahkan mereka. salahkan kenapa mereka terlihat sangat mengagumkan dan mengundang."

"Tapi, Luhan, aku ti-dak mau," Minseok berkata. "Keras kepala." Luhan mendecak dan menarik celana Minseok dengan jari kakinya. Sekarang dari pinggul kebawah Minseok sudah telanjang, _wifebeater_ hitamnya juga sudah tergulung sampai dada. Cukup sulit mengabaikan ereksi yang menantang diselangkangan Minseok. "Apa ini? Huh? Apa anak manis ini kangen dengan tanganku?" Luhan berkata, matanya masih menatap Minseok dalam saat tangannya diam-diam bersentuhan dengan bagian bawah Minseok yang mengeras. "Ungh." Minseok mengerang lagi ketika tangan Luhan proaktif dibagian paling sensitif miliknya.

"Jawab."

"Luhan, tidak, kumo—hon," Minseok meghela nafas dengan paksa.

"Tidak mau." Luhan menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau mau juga, Minseokkie."

Minseokkie. Ini parah.

"Luhan, tidak, ku-kumohon, nanti semua-nya de-dengar," Minseok merosot ke lantai dengan wajah berpaling ke kanan dan kaki melebar. Nafasnya satu-satu. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, membasahi rambutnya yang berwarna _raven. _"Kau bicara begitu dengan pose yang sedemikian seksinya. Kau tahu betapa ironisnya itu, Minseokkie?" Luhan menggelengkan kepala. "Sekarang, pandang aku. Kau mau aku tidak melakukan ini selama sebulan?"

Tangan Luhan menyentuh ujung kejantanan Minseok dengan pelan dan memutarnya dengan kesengajaan penuh. "Uh... iya," Minseok butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab, matanya menutup dan ekspresi wajahnya berkata lain. "yang benar?" Luhan berbisik dan kali ini dia menggosok dari bawah kejantanan dan ke atas, tangan kirinya bermain dengan skrotum yang menegang. "aangh, jangan—_don't.. no, not there_—angh!" engahan Minseok terpotong-potong oleh kejangan di paha, ditangan, telengan kepala.

"Kau bisa membuatku gila, tahu?" Luhan menggeram dan kali ini dia mengocok kejantanan Minseok dengan kecepatan penuh. Kemudian lagi. Kemudian lagi, lagi dan lagi. Desahan demi desahan berterbangan. Kata-kata tidak masuk akal bercampur dengan udara yang meningkat dengan instensitas tinggi. Putaran kepuasan menenggelamkan Minseok, dan—

"AH!" Minseok datang, dan tangan Luhan banjir dengan warna opalit yang indah, dan Luhan terkesima, terpana—dan Luhan menjilat tangannya sendiri, membersihkannya sepenuh hati. Rasa Minseok selalu berbeda—bukan berarti dia pernah merasakan yang lain, tapi Minseok selalu terasa seperti... sesuatu yang manis. Atau memang lidah Luhan yang mengelabuinya? Luhan mendongak dan mendapat benda di selangkangannya mengeras karena mahluk satu didepannya.

Matanya meminum pemandangan didepannya-Minseok dengan nafas tak teratur, wajah yang merah dan kuyu, mata berkaca-kaca oleh air mata gairah, dan dagu yang terleleri saliva. Pipinya yang tidak punya jerawat satupun itu terlihat bercahaya ditengah kamar yang sedikit temaram dan dingin karena _AC. _Tapi kenapa Luhan merasa tubuhnya hangat—hampir panas, malah?

_Luhan's so not going to let him go tonight._

Ha to the ha. The first indonesian yaoi smut I've ever written? Will I write more or will I dump it down? It's up to you, readers. Hahaha. Please do tell me if there's a mistake there and then, because, I'm a newbie in here? xDD


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer is disclaimed. _

_Bonjour~ this is the second part! Ini yang terakhir, AHAHA. Aku seneng bisa menyalurkan pikiran ku ke FF.N. HUHU. _

_Warning : M chapter. Yaoi. Hm. _Read on your own risk. Sexual innuendos everywhere. _Frustasi!Kris. Jorok!Lu. _

_Personal Note : _Irene, I told you not to read this fucking chapter and you still read it. Read on your damn risk.

_Edit: maaf kemaren ada kesalahan teknis ;_; seharusnya ga di-_publish _soalnya itu masih setengah jalan AAAAA MALU BANGEEEEDDHHHH MAAFKAN AKUUUUUU_

_Yuliafebry : iya Luhan itu serem sekali apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Xiumin. Beh semuanya dilindes pake ducati kalo sampe deketin baozinya. /serius_

siira137 : XDDDD MAKASIIIIIH wakakaka Xiuhan di ffn sangat sedikit hal itu membuat airmataku keluar huhu karena itu aku bikin yang rate M karbitan ini huhu

Dazzlingpanda : TQ Dazz xDDD

mmillo : gapapa selama kamu review kamu ga ada kata-kata juga gapapaaaa /dilempar

AngAng13 : iya sih tapi saya lebih senang kalau kami menunjuk kesalahan sayaaa xDD iya makasih udah baca :")

Gun31 : d-doubleu tee-ef... what is that LOL I LOVE HOW YOU USED KOREAN ACCENT THAT'S FUNNEH

tiaa : kamu juga daebak :DDD

kkangji : gapapa xDD jadi tuh sebenernya birds court the bee itu slang amerika. Kan orang luar negeri suka bingung mau jelasin gimana kehidupan seks ke anak kecil, jadi mereka pake perumpamaan. Kayak, 'ibu sama ayah tidur, trus punya anak' gitu. Aduh aku ga bisa jelasinnya deh susah! xDDD

cranescort : UGH CRANESCORT-SAMA IS HERE I HAVE TO—

NO DON'T FLIP EVERYTHING PLS . Makasih udah ngasih tahu aku emang agak buru-buru pas ngepost ini :"

IYA HE'S THE EPITHOME OF PERVERTNESS I CAN NOT

makasih :" sebenernya pengen bikin yang eng. Ver tapi malas sekaliii jadi ga ada untuk sementara ini hikseu

IYA INI SUDAH DIBUATKAN~ huhu maaf kalo kurang hot ya abis jus otakku lagi abis belum diblender haha HAHA /Garing abis

P.S wai did I even add Kris HE'S NISTA

totomato : ada lanjutannya nih xDD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah buta. Oleh kecantikan dan kelembutan dari seorang Kim Minseok, pria menyebalkan penghancur hidup orang. Keju sekali. _Cheesy_ sekali. Luhan tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau _keju_, tapi apa yang dia katakan memang benar adanya. Luhan sudah buta.

(Luhan lebih suka susu. _If you know what I mean...)_

Buta. Oleh cinta?

Dan, Luhan menyeringai memandang Minseok yang tengah berbalutkan udara. Nafas Minseok sudah satu-satu, dua-dua. Entah sejak kapan, baju Minseok sudah rebah diatas lantai, merana. Entah sejak kapan, dasi milik Luhan mengikatkan dirinya ke _bedpost_ dan pergelangan tangan Minseok yang menggenggam udara. Yang Luhan tahu adalah sejak kapan Minseok jadi begini cantik, begini memikat, begini—

Menggoda.

"Luhan," Minseok memandang Luhan lurus, matanya takut bercampur keinginan yang kuat untuk... melarikan diri? Atau melemparkan diri ke pelukan Luhan?

Luhan akan menemukan alasannya nanti.

"Minseok-ssi," Luhan berkata datar, karena Luhan tahu betapa takutnya Minseok dengan nada datarnya. "Kau berdosa. Kau berdosa karena sudah membuat seorang pria menjadi begini marah, begini terangsang, begini _menyedihkan..._" Luhan mendekati Minseok yang mengerjapkan mata, seperti anak kelinci yang dipojokkan oleh macan yang lapar, seperti seorang perempuan cantik yang akan diterkam serigala.

_You're my endearing beauty,_

_And I'm your wolf._

_._

_._

_._

_Credit to _

_The explicit scene will start now._

_IRENE STOP READING._

_._

_._

_._

"Ja—" Minseok terpotong oleh pagutan ular tepat dimulut oleh Luhan, dan lidah mereka bersatu. Saliva bertumpahan dari sudut mulut. Tangan mereka terikat bersama-sama, dan keringat berbutir-butir jagung keluar dari pelipis. Minseok menarik tangannya dari dasi Luhan dan Luhan melepas ciuman mereka. "_Nu-uh_," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak akan mau pergelangan tanganmu jadi terluka dan fans tahu kita," Luhan menelusuri perut Minseok, menggoda, _menggoda_, "Melakukan..."

Luhan menggenggam kejantanan Minseok yang sudah memuntahi cairan putih sekali.

Nafas Minseok menajam.

Sekali lagi perlu diingatkan—Luhan sudah buta. Ketika sekali lagi tangan Luhan bekerja dengan sihirnya, memberikan dia kepuasa tiada tara. Menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, sekali dua bibirnya merekah, indah. Kepalanya meneleng dengan mata menutup nikmat, menajamkan atensi Luhan yang ada. Bibirnya terwarnai saliva transparan, terwarnai darah dibalik kulit tanpa warna milik Minseok yang luka. Minseok sudah jatuh, _jatuh_, ke dalam pusaran gila, kedalam lubang hitam dosa, dan tangan Luhan yang mengalahkan seluruh fantasi liarnya.

"Kau suka?" Luhan bertanya, suaranya rendah dan serak. Matanya tidak merusak kontak apapun dari wajah Minseok yang bagaikan buku cabul—yang isinya indah dan vulgar, manis tapi sensual. "Jawab aku, Minseok. Kau. _Suka_?" Luhan mengelus ujung kejantanan Minseok dengan jempolnya dan Minseok mendongak, mulutnya terbuka, nikmat. Nikmat sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat. "Ah. Ah. Su-suka." Minseok mencicit kecil, ogah-ogahan, tidak ingin berhenti menikmati sensasi adiktif tangan Luhan dan suara Luhan dan senyuman Luhan dan nafas Luhan dan—segalanya dari Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Suka...!"

"Bagus. Karena yang ini masih belum apa-apa." Luhan berhenti memberikan _hand job _pada Minseok, yang disahut dengan geraman kecewa dari Minseok. "Jilat." Luhan memerintah seperti _alpha wolf _yang belum pernah menyentuh _mate_-nya. Dia menyorongkan tiga jari ke mulut Minseok, dan Minseok lebih dari senang untuk melakukan perintah Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa lagi berfikir rasional ketika kehangatan mulut Minseok membungkus tiga jarinya. Jelas, Minseok adalah bidadari yang terjatuh dari surga. Dia berdosa, dia penuh dosa. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa menjadi terlihat sangat polos, sangat putih, sekaligus _menantang dirinya?_ Luhan mencintai Minseok dengan seluruh jiwa.

_Luhan is no eloquent lover—he is by no mean the epithome of sugary-coated talker._ Tapi dia bisa menunjukan cintanya lewat sentuhan setiap malam, setiap siang, pagi, dan sore. Dan Luhan cukup suka itu. Luhan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya jika Minseok tidak lagi ingin bersatu dengannya. Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

"Minseok," serak Luhan. "Stop."

"Eung?" Minseok mengerjap dengan matanya yang lebar dan, _tuhan, _berikan Luhan kekuatan. Besok mereka ada _reherseal_ dan Greg-seonsaengnim tidak akan suka jika salah satu _main dancer _EXO tiba-tiba saja 'sakit'.

Luhan menarik tiga jarinya dan menelusup kebalik bokong putih milik Minseok, dan kalau bisa, nafas Minseok terdengar lebih parah. "Aku akan masuk." Bisik Luhan, suaranya jatuh satu oktaf dan membuat dada Minseok berdesir hebat. Mereka sudah sering melakukan hal ini—tapi sensasinya seakan mereka baru melakukan itu pertama kali.

Satu jari.

Dua jari.

Tiga jari, dan Luhan dengan sengaja memutar jarinya didalam rektum Minseok, menghancurkan segala pertahanan Minseok untuk tidak—

"_Nyah_!" Mendesah. Minseok mendesah, dan Luhan mengejang. Dia menatap Minseok. "Kau," Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Tadi...?"

Minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Luhan yang masih berbaju, menggigit baju tersebut. "Bersuaralah lagi," Luhan membujuk. Tapi tangannya bergerak tidak manusiawi. Menginginkan mendengar suara Minseok lagi. "Kau terdengar seperti kucing tadi. Aku—" Minseok mengejang ketika jari Luhan makin dalam, "—suka sekali. Mungkin aku akan membelikan... baju _maid_ untukmu—" Luhan menusuk satu dinding yang kenyal di ujung sana dan Minseok mendesah ditelinga Luhan.

"Oooh," Luhan menyeringai, wajahnya merah karena adrenalin memuncak dan gairah. "Oh, apa ini menyenangkan?" Luhan bereksperimen, dia memandang reaksi Minseok ketika jarinya mengelus prostat Minseok. "Ah. Luhan! Ja-jangan, ngh." Minseok memeluk pundah Luhan untuk suport karena rasanya seluruh pusat tubuhnya di pencet dan di elus bersamaan, Minseok tidak tahan.

"Kalau begini?" Minseok merasa Luhan mencubit prostat diujung sana. "_Nyaaah_! Angh!" air mata mengalir. Saliva berjatuhan. "Kau suka?" Luhan bertanya, dan dia menusuk prostat Minseok lebih keras. Hanya satu tujuan hidup Luhan sekarang—membuat Minseok bahagia dan senang. Tidak apalah jika kebutuhannya sendiri dia tidak hiraukan demi mendapatkan satu dua engahan Minseok yang manis. Tidak apalah dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang ini.

Semua demi Minseok.

Minseok tidak dapat menjawab, hanya erangan dan desahan tanpa arti, dan ketika tangan Luhan menggenggam kejantanannya yang terbasahi _precume_, Minseok, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, langsung memuncratkan isi skrotumnya.

"_Wow_," Luhan tersenyum. Jarinya terlengketi oleh jaring-jaring cinta Minseok. "Minseokkie," bisik Luhan manis. "Kita masih belum selesai, Minseokkie..."

Minseok memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaah!"

Luhan tidak hanya buta, dia bisu dan gila akan Minseok. Dia tidak akan merespon desahan menyedihkan Minseok. Tidak akan, bahkan dalam seribu tahun penuh anjing-anjing menyalak. Dia tidak akan menjawab erangan meminta Minseok. Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia bisa tahan untuk tetap bisu, setidaknya dalam keheningan yang terobek penuh nikmat.

Minseok mengerang lagi. Kakinya melayang diudara, terbuka lebar untuk siapapun melihatnya. Punggungnya merebah diatas kasur, dan jari kakinya melengkung ekstrem, pergelangan kakinya mengejang keatas dan kebawah. Luhan hanya memandang dua vibrator di dalam lubang Minseok yang dengan riangnya bergetar-getar tanpa ekspresi wajah yang berarti.

"Sudah mau menyerah?" Luhan berbisik. "Ini masih belum _high_, lho, Minseokkie. Kenapa kau lemah sekali?"

Minseok tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Dia sibuk mengerang, rasa nikmat dan rasa yang aneh dan menyenangkan berputar ditubuhnya, membuatnya hampir gila. _Cock ring _dikejantanannya membuatnya gila. _Nipple crample _ditonjolan merahnya membuatnya gila. Luhan membuatnya gila. Tidak, Luhan memang sudah gila.

Tapi rasanya nikmat Minseok tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa.

"Minseokkie," Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok. Minseok memandang Luhan, matanya tertutupi air mata frustasi. "Jangan menangis," Luhan mencium kelopak mata Minseok, tapi tangannya memencet tombol _high _yang mengakibatkan vibrator-vibrator itu bergerak lebih liar. "Luhaaaaan!" Minseok datang untuk keempat kalinya, kelima, keenam... bahkan tanpa tangan siapapun menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu seseorang bisa orgasme sebanyak itu," Luhan mengangguk kasual. "Sepertinya vibrator ini membosankan. Ayo kita coba yang ini." Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu yang mirip vibrator... hanya saya seluruh permukaannya terlihat mencurigakan. Dengan tentakel-tentakel kecil yang tumpul, dan mata Minseok melebar ketakutan tapi juga _excited. _"L-Luhan, jangan... a-aku sudah datang li-lima kali, a-aku capek..." Minseok memohon pada Luhan. Sengaja melebarkan mata supaya Luhan bisa melepaskan dirinya barang semenit saja.

Oh, betapa dia salah. Luhan tidak akan melepasnya bahkan jika dia melancarkan jurus mata lebarnya.

Hal itu mungkin malah menambahkan minyak ke dalam api yang berkobar.

"Oh?" Luhan terlihat sedikit sedih. "Padahal, aku belum memasukimu... apa kau begitu tidak inginnya denganku?"

Minseok melebarkan mata.

Trik Luhan berhasil.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan seperti itu..." Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Cuma..."

"Cuma?"

"Aku... capek..."

"Baiklah..." Luhan berdiri, wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali. Dia berdiri, dan. "Aku akan pergi sekarang..."

"Tu-tunggu!" Minseok mengerjap, dia ingin berdiri tapi kakinya lemah sekali. Bagian bawahnya juga sangat sakit, tapi dia memaksa untuk duduk. "Jangan... Luhan, jangan marah padaku, aku mohon! Baiklah! Tapi... habis ini kita se-selesai, oke?"

Luhan menyeringai. "Iya, Minseokkie." Luhan berbohong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan. Sudah. Tuli.

"Luhan. Annnng... su-sudah... ca-capek..."

"Kita... belum selesai." Luhan menggeram rendah sambil menggerakan pinggulnya.

Brutal. Maksimal. Keji, tapi juga _sensual._ Mereka berpadu. Berpadu jadi satu, berpagut. Luhan adalah pendominasi. Luhan suka menang. Dia tidak suka kalah, dan tidak akan pernah kalah. Luhan juga suka sekali mendapat hadiah.

Masalahnya wajah Minseok yang terlihat kuyu dan basah oleh cairan air mata dan air liur itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan dan manis dari setiap hadiah yang pernah Luhan dapatkan. Setiap kerjapan mata penuh cinta dan penyesalan. Setiap katupan rahang, mencoba melawan. Setiap gigitan bibir yang dilakukan Minseok seperti _reward—_hadiah, untuk Luhan.

"Luhan—" mata Minseok terlihat horor dan kaget melewati bahu Luhan. Memandang kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, menyisakan cahaya yang bersinar menyedihkan. Luhan bisa tidak peduli. "Luhan, s-stop, a—ngh!" Minseok mencakar bahu Luhan keras ketika Luhan dengan sengaja mendorong pinggulnya lebih kedalam agar Minseok diam. Menerobos dinding rektumnya. Menerjang dinding kenyal diujung sana, dan. "Stop, Luhan, kumohon st-op!" Minseok memohon, mencoba, tapi nihil, nihil, _nihil. _Luhan sudah tuli.

Dia sudah tuli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_fuck you_!"

Luhan mengangkat mukanya dengan wajah 'Ada Apa Sih.'

"Besok kita akan ada interview dengan SINA!" Kris mengomel dengan wajah pucat. "Dan—dan... _you with your fucking balls! Fuck. You! GAH!" _Kris mengacak dan menjambat rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? besok interview, dan salah satu anggota member EXO-M tidak bisa datang karena 'sakit'. Alasan paling tidak profesional untuk _boyband _Korea yang tengah mendunia ini.

"Jangan ngomong dengan Bahasa Inggris dong." Kata Luhan santai.

"Bukan masalah inggris atau. Ah sudahlah..." Kris terkulai dilantai. "Dengar, Luhan. Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya. Oke? aku cuma tidak ingin membuat fans kecewa. Apa kau mau membuat bayangan mereka terhadap kalian berdua jadi terlalu dekat." Kris merubah wajahnya yang serius menjadi tambah serius. "Jangan lupa, ini bukan Kanada, Luhan. Ini _korea. _Orang-orang disini, jika bukan seorang yang hipokrit, adalah orang-orang yang konservatif."

Luhan tahu benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang ada didepannya. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk bisu, untuk tuli, untuk buta. Terhadap semua yang akan menerjangnya—memakinya, serta Minseok kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang bisa jadi penghalang dua insan manusia seperti mereka. Apa yang bisa? Bahkan gender yang sepatutunya menjadi dinding besar itu tidak juga memberhentikan pria ini menerkam _baozi-_nya.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Luhan akhirnya berhasil mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan serius Kris.

Mata Kris mengejang. Sialan.

"Oya, satu lagi." Kris menajamkan pandangannya. "Lain kali kalau gituan tutup pintu."

Luhan menaikkan alis. Untuk apa? Menutup pintu terlalu _mainstream _untuk Luhan. Lagipula mempunyai seseorang melewati pintu ketika dia dan Minseok jadi satu itu sangat _hot_ dan menantang.

Belum lagi adanya kemungkinan _threesome. _

"Tadi malam ibunya Minseok-hyung datang." Kris menyeringai, yang mana ekspresinya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Luhan.

"_M-Mama? Dia datang?" _Luhan mencicit. Layaknya anak burung kurang cacing.

"Ya. Dan dia melihat—"

Omongan Luhan terhenti oleh tepukan dibahu Luhan. Luhan berbalik melihat Minseok yang terlihat _capek_—Luhan tidak dapat berhenti nyengir.

"Kenapa, _baobei?"_ tanya Luhan manis.

"Ibuku telepon." Suara Minseok serak, tapi dia terlihat panik. "Dia bilang dia mau bicara denganmu. Dia... dia lihat kita kemarin—"

Rasanya Luhan bisa mendengar Kris tertawa nista dibelakangnya, tapi dia bisa mengurusnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
